


I want to go home

by ChildofImagination18



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:28:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27369529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChildofImagination18/pseuds/ChildofImagination18
Summary: Everyone was happy in the parallel world. Everyone except Rose. Join her as she tries to deceive her parents as to what she is doing whilst also trying to save the universe and get back to her Doctor. Meanwhile the Doctor is trying to help the Earth with an invasion from an old foe. A stolen Earth/Journey's end AU. Turn Left did not happen.
Relationships: Tenth Doctor/Rose Tyler
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	1. It starts with a phone call

Rose POV

I looked out across the sea. It was a pretty quite day at the beach. Near the shore I could see my mum and Tony paddling. Mum looked a lot happier now that she did 2 years ago. She had her husband back, a son, her daughter and a beautiful house. Everything was perfect for her. Just across the beach sat Pete and Mickey laughing at each others jokes. I rolled my eyes, for some weird reason those two got along like a house on fire. Everyone in this family had fit into this second world without a hitch. Everyone but me.

I still worked in a shop on the high-street, well that's what I told my mum. Pete and Mickey had left Torchwood over 6 months ago to get a taste of the quiet life which meant I no longer had them sniffing on my case anymore. You see, after everything I had seen there was no way I was going back to my old life. My mum had point blank refused to let me join Torchwood and Pete of course followed suit and agreed with her so I decided to go elsewhere, where my knowledge would be of value. U.N.I.T was the only other option I had left, so I could feel close to him again.

So I enrolled and was promoted very quickly into the higher ranks, the whole time my family never knew a thing and I wanted it to be kept that way. However, if the reports coming back from Torchwood were correct then it might not be possible.

"Rosie! Rose!"

I looked up to see my brother waving at me from the waves. I smiled back at him and waved, even though it was supposed to be a beach day I hadn't dressed for the occasion. I wasn't planning on staying long. I had a job to do.

"Rose come here!" Tony yelled

I sighed before heaving myself up onto my feet and walking towards the rest of my family.

"What?" I called

My mum's face fell into a grimace, she hated when I spoke like I used to. We were supposed to be "proper". I just rolled my eyes are her. She may be able to just walk into someone else's life but there was never a Rose Tyler in this Universe so I wasn't going to act any different.

"I found a crab!" Tony laughed whilst proudly holding up a rather large looking crab.

I laughed and got closer in order to take a closer look at the creature. It didn't seem to look very happy to be taken away from its home. I could sympathize. I was brought here against my will. Quickly I took the crab from Tony before placing it back in the waves.

"Why did you do that?!" My mum cried

"You shouldn't take things away from their homes" I answered.

Her eyes softened and she opened her mouth to say something when suddenly my phone rang. I quickly pulled it out of my trouser pockets before answering .

"Hello?" I asked

"Ma'am we need you to come in, its urgent" A voice replied on the other end. One of the main problems of working for U.N.I.T you rarely got the name of the person you were speaking to on the phone.

"I'm on my way" I replied

"We shall send you the location" the voice replied before promptly hanging up.

I sighed, well here we go.

Doctor's POV

"DOCTOR!"

I jumped and hit my head on the underside of the console. Travelling with Donna was wonderful but I had managed to sustain more accidental injuries because of her yelling than anything else.

"What is it?" I called

A few seconds later I was greeted with the sight if a rather annoyed looking Donna who was wrapped in her robe.

"What happened to the hot water?" She asked whilst still glaring daggers

"What on earth are you talking about, the water is working fine." I replied

"You've been bloody tinkering again, you can't leave this bloody ship alone can you?" She yelled

"I haven't touched the water!" I shouted back. I didn't like to yell but when Donna was like this it was the only way to get through to her.

"Well the ship can't do it herself!" She yelled

Ah

Yes she could

"Well the thing is Donna… she is a sentient ship and a bit of a trouble maker… so in theory she could have and has been known to before" I rambled

"Your saying your ship kicked me out of the shower for her own amusement" She muttered

"No no no, she usually has a very viable reason as to why she has done something" I answered

Suddenly the phone started to ring. I jumped before running over to answer it.

"Martha?" I asked

"Doctor? Oh thank god." Martha replied with a sigh of relief, though she sounded stressed.

"Martha are you okay? Is everything alright?" I asked quickly

"No Doctor we are not okay, we need you!" she replied

"We are on our way" I replied before hanging up.

"Donna get dressed, we are going to Earth!" I said before running to the console.


	2. Suspicions grow

Jackie's POV

Today was exhausting, Tony had us all running around with him. Well everyone except Rose. She had excused herself after her brief phone call. She said it was work and like always I just believed her. A lot of things about my daughters life didn't make sense but I always put it down to her just adjusting to this new life but now I wasn't so sure.

Hoping to forget about it I put my feet up on the pouffe and turned the telly on. After around half an hour I was joined by Pete and Mickey. Mickey's nan was asleep upstairs so he was happy to have some company.

"So what time do you think her ladyship is going to stroll back in?" Mickey enquired

I sighed

"I don't know Mickey, she should have been home 2 hours ago, it is a Sunday after all" I answered

"Things really don't add up anymore do they?" Mickey said

"What do you mean?" Pete asked

"She works in a shop on the High-street. Yet she drives a flashy 4x4, comes back late on a night, gets phone calls at 3 in the morning and leaves 20 minutes later, doesn't talk about her work at all. We never meet any of her colleagues and can be away on "company retreats" for days on end. I know she's an adult and she can do what she pleases but it is starting to remind me of how she was when she was him" Mickey said.

The poor lad had put all the pieces together and laid them out in front of me. He had put all the pieces together that I didn't want to.

"She doesn't work in a shop does she" I murmured

"I really don't think so Jacks" Mickey murmured looking worried.

"Well the real question is, where is she?" Pete said.

Oh dear, what has my poor girl got herself into.

Pete's POV

"And your certain she no longer works for you?" I asked for the final time

"I'm sorry Mr. Tyler but according to our records Miss Rose Tyler has not worked for the company since early last year" the women on the phone replied.

"Right, thank you so much for your help" I replied before ending the call. What the hell has that girl been doing.

I walked back into the sitting room to find both Jackie and Mickey anxiously pacing.

Jackie looked up and stopped when she noticed me

"Well?" she asked

"She hasn't been with the company since early last year" I replied before sinking into the sofa .

"Where the hell is she" Jackie cried

It had already been 3 days since Rose left us on the beach and she wasn't answering any of our calls or texts so we had decided to ring her work.

Then a thought struck me. I turned to the both

"Look you two know Rose better than anyone, where would she go, any interests she has?" I asked

Mickey just rolled his eyes before muttering "We are screwed"

"What do you mean "We are screwed"" Jackie asked

"Come on Jackie, there is only one person who knows her and he is on another Earth. As for interests and hobbies I don't think shopping and drinking really cut it anymore. Lets try travelling in time and going off and falling in love with bloody aliens!" Mickey yelled

We all sat in complete silence waiting for Mickey to calm down.

"I'm sorry Jacks" He whispered before sinking to the floor. She smiled through the tears that had started to fall down her cheeks.

"It's okay" She whispered and reached out to hold his hand. It was times like this when I felt very much on the outside. Both of them knew Rose her entire life and it held them together, they had experienced much trauma and joy because of that young girl, especially when her partner in crime was around.

"We will find her" I said placing my hands on their shoulders.

Rose POV

I ran to the car as fast as I could, we had a lock on the signal we just needed to follow it. I jumped in and was followed by Leah and Thomas. Engine blaring we set off after the signal.

"What do you think it is?" Leah asked

"I don't know" Thomas answered staring at the monitor on his wrist.

I knew what it was though. It was the same signal that appeared last time.

2 years ago I had been late home one night and had decided to do a bit of a tidy up when I got home. After a while I could hear a beeping coming from Pete's coat. So naturally I decided to pull out the contents of his coat pocket. Inside I found what looked to be some kind of phone and its screen was flashing. So I picked it up and took a closer look. It looked like some form of GPS signal and there was a signal and it was close.

Suddenly a message popped up on the phone, it read:

Do not approach target for any reason, incredibly dangerous!

Dangerous right. 5 minutes later I was in the car following the signal. It stopped in a clearing just off the main road. It was completely dark out and I started towards the direction of the signal. Out of nowhere this very loud sound filled the air. To anyone else it sounded dangerous but I knew that sound, it was home. I ran flat out towards the sound until the foliage cleared and there stood the TARDIS in the middle of the clearing except she was transparent like she was dematerializing. I ran towards her and placed my hand on the door.

Pain shot through my arm and up to my head and I was blasted away from the door. The force threw me to the other side of the clearing where I hit a tree with my head and blacked out.

I woke the next morning with the worst headache ever, even worse than when I tried to beat Captain Jack in a drinking competition. I was still in the clearing, somehow I managed to find my car which was still running and drive back home. Once home I got into bed and slept for 27 hours. When I awoke I felt brilliant.

Ever since then I had noticed that I was quicker than I used to be, I was smarter and I was more agile especially when playing dodgeball with Mickey and Jake. However the nightmares had started then as well as the constant headaches.

I needed to figure out what was wrong with me and their was only one man who could tell me that.

"Rose dead ahead" Thomas shouted

I turned in time to see the TARDIS appear faintly in the middle of the road, but we were too close. I tried to brake in time but no such look. The car bounced off the TARDIS and went rolling down the embankment. Everything went black.


	3. Upturned

Donna POV

I gripped the rail of the TARDIS as the Doctor ran around pushing levers and hitting buttons with the mallet. Everything had been going okay up until somebody (naming no names) had decided to press something he shouldn't.

"I don't understand, we were on course for Earth!" The Doctor exclaimed

"WHAT DID YOU DO?!" I yelled hanging on for dear life as the TARDIS went into a spin

Somehow the Doctor was keeping his footing and was checking the monitors, looking very confused.

"I think something hit us" He said

"What could hit us in space?" I asked puzzled.

"I don't know" He said.

Suddenly the TARDIS stopped spinning, the Doctor quickly checked the scanner and looked puzzled

"We are back on course for Earth" He said whilst shaking his head.

I walked over to the console and looked at the scanner, I didn't know what I was looking at though as it was in that funny language of his. The Doctor walked to the other side of the console and began checking things over. I turned back to the scanner but the image had changed. Instead of the mathematical readings and the circular language there was a scene. It was of an upside-down car, it looked to have crashed off the road at the top of the embankment. A golden glow was coming from the driver's side.

"What?" I whispered

I opened my mouth to alert the Doctor when suddenly the image went black and words in English appeared on the screen.

It is not time for him to know, keep this to yourself. It will help in the future. Trust me.

The TARDIS whirled warningly before the screen returned to normal.

What the heck? Did we just hit someone?

The Doctor's POV

I was confused to say the least. According to the readings we had hit something but like Donna had pointed out we were in clear space so we couldn't have.

I ran around the console a few times and started double checking all of her systems. Donna joined me though proceeded to keep staring at the screen. What was so interesting about the monitor anyway, it wasn't as if she could read anything on it. Suddenly a look of horror passed over her face before the TARDIS let out a warning sound.

"Donna are you okay?" I asked, making my way over to her.

She jumped before focusing on my face, her eyes were watery and she was very pale.

"Donna are you okay?" I repeated, looking for any visible signs of injury. There were none that I could see but I couldn't fathom a reason to her reaction.

"Say if we had hit something, how big do you say it would have been?" she asked quietly

I scratched my head and thought, it would have needed to be fairly big to have caused the spin that we went to then again it could have been going at speed and then in which case it could have been smaller.

"I'm not sure, I mean it would have had to have been of a certain size, we are not talking about a tennis ball here. Ha imagine that... the TARDIS being knocked off course by a tennis ball!" I laughed.

Donna didn't laugh with me as she usually did. She didn't even roll her eyes.

"I'm serious. How big?" She asked again

"I don't know it could have been a stray space rock about the size of shed" I answered her whilst moving to place my hands on her shoulders. She really seemed shook up about what had just happened.

"What about a car?" She whispered

I blanked, confused by her statement. A car, in space?

"Well I guess if it was travelling at about 60 mph or over then it is a possibility that it could have enough force to spin the TARDIS, but how do you propose to find a car in space?" I asked.

"I don't know, hypothetically speaking could someone in the car survive hitting the TARDIS?" She asked looking me in the eye

"With the force that hit the TARDIS I don't think anyone could have survived that Donna without being seriously injured" I answered truthfully trying to figure out where she was going with this.

"Oh my god" She whispered before promptly bursting into tears.

"Donna? What is this about? Donna please tell me" I asked

"I can't" She said before leaving the console room.

Rose's POV

Slowly the blackness started to fade and I could make out light and sounds started to fill my ears. I could hear the crackling of a fire. I could hear birds tweeting in the distance and my own shallow breathing. Slowly I opened my eyes and the world was the wrong way up.

From what I could see we were still in the car, which was currently upside down.

"Thomas, Leah!?" I croaked out. My voice sounded odd to my ears, like I had a cold. Though that could have been due to the fact that all the blood in body seemed to have rushed to my head.

"Urghhh" "Arghhh" two separate sets of grunts sounded out which let me know my team was alive, at least for the moment.

"Can either of you move?" Thomas asked. He was no longer next to me but had been thrown out of his chair into the back with Leah when we fell down the embankment. They were both in a tangled heap on the roof.

"I can't… I can't feel my legs" Leah whimpered

"Neither can I and everything else hurts" Thomas moaned. At UNIT we were trained for the eventuality that we may get severely injured in the field and to stay calm.

"We are going to have to get out of here as soon as we can, we don't know if the fuel tank has sustained injuries" I said.

"Rose can you move?" Thomas asked. I blanked for a second. It was the first time I had considered my own wellbeing since I had regained consciousness. Now that I thought about it I didn't feel any pain, well aside from the usually headache that had taken up residence in my temple. I flexed my fingers experimentally. They moved normally with no pain. Next I tried my arms, they too worked in the confines of the space I was wedged in. After wiggling my toes and moving my legs slightly from side to side I came to the conclusion that I somehow hadn't sustained any serious injuries.

"I think I can move" I answered

"What? How?" Thomas asked in surprise. "I was sat in the front with you and I can't feel my legs!" He yelled

I winced at his tone but I could understand his confusion, I too couldn't understand how I had escaped unharmed.

"Let's worry about that later and focus on getting you two out" I said, changing the subject.

I unhooked my seatbelt, which in hind sight was a mistake as I was in an upside-down car. The next second I dropped to the roof.

"Are you okay?" Leah asked

"Yeah I'm good" I answered pulling myself up and crawling towards the passenger side door.

Unfortunately, the door handle wasn't working no matter how much I pushed against the door. I was going to have to break the window.

"ROSE!" Thomas yelled

I turned around to look at them and caught sight of the flames licking at the back end of the car.

"It's getting too close to the fuel tank!" Leah whimpered.

We had to get out now!


End file.
